From the overall sample of the Collaborative Perinatal Study, infants of normal pregnancies delivered vaginally are compared with those delivered by elective C/S, as to mortality, Apgar scores, mental and motor scores at eight months and I.Q. at four years, controlling on race; b.w., g.1., and sex. The comparison would throw light on the merits/demerits of spontaneous natural delivery vs delivery by elective caesarean. Search for adequate size samples for comparison continues. There have been unavoidable delays in computer data retrieval, which when overcome, would expedite progress unto writing of a manuscript, hopefully by end of FY'79. Previously, # NDS-(CF)-68-PR/OC 1618; in FY'71 was referred to Ad Hoc Task Force on Labor and Delivery, which, it was discovered this year, did not address the main comparative thrust of this study.